


In Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Also Some Angst, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Female Harry who is not even much like Harry, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Lucius is 25, Lucius teaches politics, M/M, Narcissa is dead, No Voldemort at all ever, Trans Luna Lovegood, draco is smol, harry and lucius will fall in love, harry is ravenclaw, i live on drama, lots of people are gay, lots of people will like harry, main pairing is harry and lucius, remus and harry are besties, very happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's time for Lydia Potter's seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and things are about to change, for good. But for better or worse?
Relationships: Alice Black (OC)/Ron Weasley, Female Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Nicholas Potter (OC)/Anthony Longbottom (OC), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I'm writing a new story, again :D This idea literally started from a thread where Harry was overprotective of Luna and suddenly I have this. Fem Harry is my weakness, I just have to write Harry as a female lol. Anyway, I wrote the first chapter and it has over 1.5k words?!?! My chapters are usually barely 1k so I was surprised but idk, this inspired me. The title has like nothing to do with this fic lol I just didn't know what to name this so I scrolled through my playlist and the title is from The Weeknd's song.

_**The Potter House** _   
_**Godric’s Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain** _   
_**September 1st, 1997** _

“Uncle Remus flooed, apparently Pads was supposed to wake up Alice and Oscar while Rem got Ethan ready so long story short, they’ll come straight to the platform”, Lydia told her parents when she finally got her trunk levitated downstairs.

“Well, that isn’t much of a surprise”, Lily laughed, handing a cup of hot tea to her daughter.

“What isn’t a surprise?” Lydia’s little brother, Nicholas asked when he showed up, desperately trying to carry his trunk downstairs.

“The Blacks are running late so we’ll be meeting them at the platform”, Lily told Nick while Lydia levitated his trunk downstairs next to hers.

“What did Paddy do now?” Lydia heard her younger siblings ask at the same time as usual.

“Forgot to wake up the kids”, Lily sighed. “Now that you’re all here, please don’t forget to say proper goodbyes to Isla. She cried all morning because she’s the only one who doesn’t get to go to Hogwarts yet.”

The twins rolled their eyes, sliding down the stairs while Lydia levitated their trunks next to hers and Nick’s. Nick shrugged and escaped to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before they’d have to leave.

“I was talking to you, Avery and Olivia!” Lily yelled after the twins who just laughed, trying to get to the toasts before their brother.

“Don’t worry mom, I’ll make sure they behave”, Lydia told her mom, patting her back comfortingly before following her siblings to the kitchen.

Lydia sat next to her brother, drinking the rest of her tea while Avery tried to steal Olivia’s toasts so that she wouldn’t have to make her own. She looked at her siblings longingly, it was her last year at Hogwarts, Nick had just turned fourteen and the twins were starting their first year. Only Isla was staying at home but luckily their cousin Ethan was also staying so that she wouldn’t have to be alone. Alice only had two years of school left and Oscar was starting his first year with the twins. They were all growing so fast though it only seemed as if it had been yesterday when Lydia herself started at Hogwarts.

“Good morning kids, are you all ready?” James asked, carrying a still sniffling Isla on his hip.

“Yes dad”, the twins chorused while Nick just nodded, taking his dishes to the sink and hurrying upstairs.

“Oh, Isla”, Lydia whispered, taking her little sister from their dad and hugging her tightly. “It’s gonna be Christmas before you even notice and then it’ll be summer already and you’ll see all of us and I’ll graduate and you can see me every time you want to!”

“Weally?” Isla asked, her sniffling stopped and she got a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Really.” Lydia confirmed.

Lydia looked at her little sister, she was the only other child with their mother’s red hair thus looking a lot like Lydia, the only difference was their eyes, Lydia had their father’s brown eyes whereas Isla had their paternal grandmother’s gray eyes. Nick looked a lot like their father with his black hair and brown eyes and the twins had inherited their maternal grandmother’s blonde hair but they had their mother’s green eyes. Personality-wise, Lydia was a lot like Lily, a bookworm, caring, protective, calm but owns a temperament, and Isla was beginning to resemble her mom and oldest sister. Nick didn’t just look like James, he also was a lot like him, he did like to read from time to time but unlike his sister, Nick was a Gryffindor. He was brave, sometimes reckless, liked pranks, and was very protective of those he cared about. Avery and Olivia might look more like Lily but they were a perfect mix of both their parents. They loved pranks but they had more cunningness than the Marauders ever had had. They both were determined, ambitious, social and temperamental, Avery, who was the younger one by five minutes, was shyer and one thing that told people, who knew them, who was who the fact that 95% of the time Olivia was the one talking. The twins were really good friends with their cousin Oscar who was the same age as them, and Isla usually played with their youngest cousin, Ethan, who was only a year younger than her. When they were younger, Lydia and Alice had been inseparable but as they grew, Alice got closer with Nick, whereas Lydia liked to spend time talking with her uncle Remus.

“Lydia?” Lily said, waving her hand in front of Lydia’s eyes.

“Sorry, what?” Lydia asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

“We have to go. Will you apparate Isla with you? James will take Nick and the twins and I’ll take your trunks”, Lily said, waving her hands around, notifying Lydia that her siblings, except for Isla who was still on her hip, had gathered around their father.

“Oh, yes, of course”, she answered.

James nodded, taking the twins’ hands and making sure that Nick was holding onto him before apparating away, Lydia held her sister tightly, apparating away just as Lily did the same with their trunks.

_**Platform 9 ¾** _   
_**King’s Cross Station, London, England, Great Britain** _   
_**September 1st, 1997** _

Platform 9 ¾ was full as always, parents were saying goodbyes to their children, there were a lot of trunks, owls and other pets, some children were crying, as were some mothers too.

“Padfoot and Moony are there”, James said, pointing to their left where the two Marauders indeed were. Remus was holding Ethan while Sirius was holding Oscar’s hand. Alice looked bored.

“Hey Prongs, Lily-flower, kids”, Sirius greeted while Remus tried hugging Lydia, who was holding Isla while holding Ethan himself.

“So, how does it feel starting your last year at Hogwarts?” Remus asked Lydia after they decided that they could hug properly later.

“Weird, definitely weird. I can’t imagine not going back after this year but I’m excited to start my healer training after graduation and I’m happy that I can see all of you guys more often.” Lydia explained. She was glad that she had such a great relationship with Remus.

They chatted for a while, James and Lily laughed with Sirius and the twins were trying to prank Oscar again. Then the train whistled, telling everyone that it would leave soon.

“I have to go now, Issy, but we’ll see each other soon, I promise”, Lydia said, holding her pinky out for her sister to take.

“Pinky pwomise?” Isla asked, holding her own little pinky out.

“Pinky promise”, Lydia confirmed, taking Isla’s pinky into her own and shaking it.

Isla hugged her big sister tightly, sniffling a bit before going to her uncle Remus. Isla hugged Remus, who had just put Ethan down, properly this time, and then she hugged her uncle Sirius, Ethan, and her parents.

“Bye everyone”, Lydia called out when she stepped into the train after her brother and sisters who all said their goodbyes too.

_**Hogwarts Express** _   
_**From King’s Cross Station to Hogwarts** _   
_**September 1st, 1997** _

“I’m going to go find Luna now, please take the terrors with you”, Lydia said to Nick, looking at the twins pointedly. She wasn't fooled by their innocent looks.

“I will. I need to introduce them to Anthony’s little sister!” Nick said before taking off to the right.

Lydia shook her head, she couldn't understand how Neville Longbottom’s brother could be such a terror. She hoped the girl would be a bit calmer, the twins really didn't need any more friends who were as wild as them.

“Hey Luna”, Lydia greeted as she opened the door to their usual compartment and saw her best friend sitting there with a book on her lap.

“Hey Rosie”, Luna said, smirking when her friend grimaced in obvious discomfort.

“Ew, don’t call me that”, Lydia said strictly. She hated the nickname of her official first name, what her mom had been thinking, deciding that her first daughter would be named Rosemary when she had been twelve. And what had her dad been thinking when he let her.

“Yeah yeah, I won’t”, Luna said, rolling her eyes, “Anyway, we have a new teacher for politics.”

“Finally! I mean, I don’t even take politics but everyone hated professor Smith”, Lydia exclaimed.

“It’s Lucius Malfoy. You know, Abraxas Malfoy’s son who was married to Narcissa Black? She died giving birth to their son, Draco, who is by the way obviously coming to Hogwarts with professor Malfoy. He’s only five years old”, Luna explained. She always knew everything about everything and everyone.

“Oh, mom and dad sometimes talk about the Malfoys but I don’t really know who they are. I know that Narcissa was uncle Sirius’ cousin but they weren’t in good terms”, Lydia said, remembering the blonde woman she had once seen arguing with her uncle.

“Abraxas Malfoy owns Britain’s biggest law firm and Lucius used to work as an attorney there but after his son was born and Narcissa died, he’s only been seen a few times. He’s expected to take over the firm when his father can’t anymore”, Luna explained again. Lydia seriously wondered where she got all her information from.

“How do you even know all this?” Lydia asked, “Wait, nevermind, I don’t want to know. I hope he’ll be a good teacher.”

“I’m sure he will be”, Luna said mysteriously. Lydia wasn’t sure she wanted to know the reason behind her friend’s mysteriousness so she didn’t ask.  
Luna started reading the book on her lap so Lydia took her own book and started reading, but before she even noticed, she started drifting to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
